


Breaking And Winning

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugging, Functionist Timeline, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, Other, Oviposition, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Functionist Council tries new methods in making Rung talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking And Winning

He considered this a good day. There had been less interrogation, less people shuffling around him and muttering in awe and fear at him.

The tube down Rung’s throat was a new one, though. Even with his millions of years of life so far spent in bonds that held him at the wrists and ankles, it was easier, less of a mess or hassle to feed him energon intravenously. So far, nothing was happening, just a new uncomfortable feeling to add to the many he’d experienced before.

More people came, went, crossed his field of vision. Rung could hear them behind him. His spark surged at the feeling of a trickle of something flowing into him. Despite being uncomfortable and confused, he kept his steely attitude on the surface.

Rung noticed that everything started to feel hot. Heavy. He chalked it up to the new sensation, but a few minutes later, he realized that this was something else.

His tank felt heavy, his body even heavier. Rung panted hard through his nose, chest heaving as his spark spun wildly.

Whatever they were putting in him was not energon, it made him hot and heavy, and his plating felt tight.

“Is that enough?” He overheard. “Shut it off, look at his stomach.” “Do we give him time to take in what he’s got?” “He physically can’t take more.” “Not in that tank, but he’s made of empty spaces.”

The tube was pulled out of his throat, awful and slimy and Rung gagged on it as it left.

“Remember, our goal isn’t to kill him.”

Rung shook in his chains. Whatever this was, it was strong and it had made him too weak to even act tough. He hung his head, finding his neck free from bindings and was met with the sight of his distended stomach, tank so full of whatever they had forced in that his hud showed minor warning signs about it.

His panels pulled aside of their own accord, spike springing free and plump valve lips bared. It was barely seconds later when he felt fingers probing at him.

“He could stand a little loosening up.”

Fingers pushed in all the way, and Rung heaved, air leaving him while digits pushed in and out. He felt how smoothly they slid into him, a second, a third, he could tell he was highly lubricated. The sensation would have been pleasurable for him, if it weren’t for his stomach being too full, too tight to be comfortable. Rung would have been able to crane his neck down and see what was being done to him, but the new curve blocked his view.

The hands withdrew and Rung found himself whining, only to sigh when something different pressed against him. It was a spike, he figured. A single long object bigger than the fingers inside him earlier. With a couple of nudges it breached his valve, stretching him evenly. He was so slick, the spike completely filled him. He felt the thighs of the spike’s owner push against his, enemy hips against his.

The council member stayed still, resting and moaning softly just loud enough for Rung to hear. A few hard but slow grinds before real thrusts came, sliding in and out of his valve. Rung panted, trying with what little strength and clarity he could manage to not moan loudly but one, two, three thrusts and the sound escaped him. Rung lost, but he was too heavy, too drug-addled to care about it.

Rung writhed in his bindings, feeling heat spill into him from his antagonistic partner of the moment. They left him and Rung was left feeling noticeably empty in his valve, hot transfluid drooling out of his interface in an even stream. He moved to whine, but felt another spike pushing against him, sliding into him with ease and pistoning away. This time though, a large hand grabbed his spike and started pumping away in even and firm strokes.

It didn’t take much to reach a second overload with the pleasure doubled on the heels of the previous climax.

The pair pulled away from him, Rung could barely make out the shapes of the council members that moved around him. Everything looked hot and blurry. Rung felt hot and blurry.

A hand curled under his chin, forcing Rung to raise his head, optic-to-optic with a council member. “If you know anything about yourself, your frame, that you have not told us about yet, I recommend you tell us now.” Six of Twelve asked. The face turned to a harsh scowl as Rung let out another loud moan, strong enough to echo off the walls of the room that was his home.

“Three of Twelve, Eight of Twelve.”

Three and Eight approached, and bowed before speaking. “We move to to the next stage.” Three reached up with a small drive in his fingers, sliding away a small panel in Rung’s arm and pushed the drive into him. Rung dropped his head, optics dimming behind his cracked glasses while Eight settled behind him, fingers of one hand delving into his valve while the other arm was supporting a large box.

Rung grunted as the new code worked through him. Eight pushed in deep, feeling the ceiling of his valve spiral open. Six watched as Eight pulled his hand out, flicking excess fluid off of him before he opened the box. Eight got a nod from Six to proceed, and on his knees he reached in, only to pull out a heavy round weight.

They were alien eggs, harvested from a specimen off-planet by some explorer, and cybertronian scientists had yet to figure out how to hatch them. Inside Rung was decidedly as good a place as anywhere else.

Rung shivered as an egg was rubbed against his valve lips, becoming slick in his lubricant and from leftover transfluid. It warmed up against his body, and Rung moved his hips from the uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling of its shape breaching the entrance. The eggs were nothing like a spike; too smooth, all one solid piece that had no give to it. When the widest point had reached inside him Rung let out a choked cry, and then the entire shell slipped into him easily.

Rung gasped, panting and forcing himself to breathe when he felt fingertips follow after, pushing the egg further and further into him. The tip reached his tank, a wider entrance than his valve, and the egg slipped in with ease and settled inside. Rung could feel the weight sitting inside him.

Six lifted his head again. “Do you have anything to say, now?”

“Another.”

“What.”

Rung grinned crookedly, head resting in Six’s hands. “If you think I’ll talk after just one, well, sorry to _break_ your enthusiasm.” He said with emphasis.

Six pulled his hands away, letting Rung’s head drop. “Put the rest inside him. Load him up with more drugs. Leave him for the night. Eleven of Twelve can monitor him afterward.”

Eight reached for another egg, pushing it into Rung. As soon as it settled inside him, he withdrew his fingers and brought another up to him.

Rung could feel his head clear, although his body didn’t feel any lighter. He was only getting heavier. He groaned at the stretch the width of the eggs, pushing his valve walls wide although the pain from the first had faded. Now it felt nice, and he only got slicker which made the task all the easier.

He assumed he was nearing the end of the egg supply, after some time. He could feel how little room was left in him. An uncomfortable, heavy, tight lack of room. The curve of his stomach was bigger, just slightly, from the eggs. When Six held a tube up to him, Rung opened his mouth. He knew he could fight or accept it; it would end up in him all the same and accepting it was not a loss.

Cool energon flowed in a gentle trickle down his throat. Despite the chill temperature, he could feel the additives in it making him heat up again. He writhed, hips swinging side to side the little amount they could. Lubricant trailed down his inner thighs, filling the seams and dripping to the floor from his knees.

He felt the click of the drive being pulled out of his arm. The introduced code was quickly wiped, filtered out and his gestation tank closed up. Rung barely registered it, feeling hot and blurry again, breathing hard and moving his hips to rub against anything that might be in reach. But Six and Eight had packed away everything, and soon the tube was pulled from him and packed away as well. The pair were quick to exit, leaving their captive hot, horny, and heavy.

Despite the mess, despite everything he’d taken today that was unique in his imprisonment so far, he hadn’t revealed anything. Rung panted, letting out a breathy laugh. Despite the alien eggs and drugs, today was another day he had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me suggestions @0palheart on tumblr!


End file.
